Finders Keepers
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: "Your scandalous sex tape has been missing, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said bluntly, making Tsuna to be startled, "Oh, and one thing, I told the guardians that 'Finders Keepers'." This made Tsuna gapped wide open, the Arcobaleno then said, "They seem eager hearing it. I bet they're all dying to watch it." 8027. All x 27. Yaoi. Rated T-M. Lemon. Sequel to 'Baseball or My Tsuna' fic.


Note:

**This is a sequel to 'Baseball or My Tsuna?' fic. You can still read the story just fine even if you don't read the prequel of this fic. All you need to know is that Takeshi and Tsuna are in relationship. And, evil Reborn purposely taped them while they're doing it for blackmailing properties. He titled it as 'Vongola Decimo's Scandal Vol.1: Rain'.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing and All x 27 (Guardians x Tsuna), as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

This story is rated T-M!

* * *

**Finders Keepers ─ Chapter 1**

'**I Have To Find It!'**

It was about around late noon in Namimori town, when a tired looking brunette boy was walking lifelessly, heading to his home, with his head hung down by a little itty bitty inch all because of his sluggish mood. God knows how much he wanted to end his day for today because he's just too damn sore to even walk. How could he not? He and Yamamoto ended up having sex four times in a row yesterday. Sometimes, he wondered how his lover could have so much stamina to do so. Was it because of the milk that Yamamoto had all day?

Tsuna was also accompanied by his secret lover, one that he had been secretly dating for three months, Yamamoto Takeshi, and his self-proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Takeshi was walking on the left side of the brunette while Gokudera was walking on the other side of the Vongola Decimo, secretly happy that he's able to walk on Tsuna's right side.

Out of the blue, Yamamoto slung his arm around his lover's shoulder, pulling him closer to a hug, appreciatively nuzzling the smaller teen's mouthwatering scent. He then said,

"You look so tired, Tsuna!" he smiled his signature Yamamoto Takeshi grin that looked so adorable and made his lover to blush a faint red over his cheeks.

But, before Tsuna could reply anything to his lover, he was actually being surprised by a sudden yell from his right side. It was none other than Gokudera.

"Oii, baseball idiot! Don't get all so close to Tenth!" he shouted angrily at the slightly intimate sight in front of him, possibly his eyes turned even more greener than it had already been due to the jealousy.

Yamamoto decided to just shrug it off while he's still tightening his embrace on his precious lover.

"Maa~ maa~, relax, Gokudera! It's not like I'm doing anything bad to Tsuna!" he smiled his Cheshire cat grin to the silverette bomber, looking oh-so-innocent.

This, of course, made the bomber to be heavily irritated by it. He even wanted to take his dynamites and blow the young jock away, as long as his boss was safe. At least, he thought that Tsuna was in danger when he's around with the baseball freak.

Yamamoto then continued,

"Besides, Tsuna seems to really enjoy it!" he chuckled a little as he threw a knowing look to his lover, which made the brunette to flush red even more and protested,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" his face turned even more scarlet than it had already been. Since Tsuna wanted to go backstreet of their relationship, he still called his lover with 'Yamamoto' in front of his friends. However, when they're just all alone, he would call the Rain Guardian with his first name, Takeshi.

This was replied angrily by the Storm Guardian,

"Y-y-you! G-g-get off of the Tenth!" he stuttered it as a faint blush was forming on his pale cheeks. It was faint, but still, it's obvious for people to see.

Now, wait a minute. Why would Gokudera blush in red?

Of course, it was because Gokudera incidentally locked his jade green eyes at the cute blushing face of Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was a well-known fact that Gokudera had a weird admiration toward his boss. It was more than just respect. It was something way more wickedly sinful than that. That's why, when he saw that Yamamoto went all friendly and hugged Tsuna all so closely like that, it made him wondered if he was the one that did all of that to the Decimo.

But being the oblivious person that he was, Yamamoto then said,

"Ahahaha," he laughed so carefreely which made the feisty bomber to twitch in irritation, then he continued again, "Gokudera is blushing!"

Well, this did it. Gokudera could feel like his face was on fire due to the embarrassment. He could even practically feel the entire heat was coursing on his face, hopefully not melting his handsome face!

"I-I-I a-a-am not blushing! You idiot!"

Not really bother to stop the quarrelling between his guardians, Tsuna leaned back his head gently, slightly resting it on Yamamoto's firm chest as he walked to his home. He really hoped that he could have a long and peaceful sleep after he arrived home.

It's too bad that he's in for a total surprise.

* * *

After a moment of walking for a while, they finally arrived at Sawada's residence. Tsuna was still walking and secretly enjoying the warm feeling from Yamamoto's hug while Gokudera protested and threatened Takeshi to stay away from his boss. It happened for a while until Gokudera pulled out his dynamites from his shirt, probably wanting to blow away his rival but suddenly threw it off the ground after Tsuna scolded him with just a simple protesting glance.

After reaching in front of his house, Tsuna then opened the door swiftly, with a single tuck. Then, he let Takeshi and Gokudera to come inside his house. Today, he asked the silverette bomber to teach him his homework.

When Yamamoto was about to remove his shoes on the foyer, he noticed that there's some other shoes too. It seemed that Tsuna had some companies. He then asked his lover,

"Expecting someone, Tsuna?" he threw his questioning look to the brunette which was only replied by a single shrug from the smaller teen.

"No. Maybe it's Mom's guests or so." replied the Vongola Decimo to his lover.

Feeling like he's ignored, Gokudera then decided to energetically say,

"I'll find out who the guests are for you, Tenth!"

He quickly ran across the corridor, leaving the two of them dumbfounded at the foyer, then he made his way to the living room.

Yamamoto then averted his eyes to his lover, exchanging some confused looks with Tsuna. But then, he decided to just swing it. He knew something more important than the guests. Of course, after Gokudera took his leave and headed to the living room, they could finally have a moment for both of them to be alone!

Takeshi walked closer to the brunette, giving a warm smile to his lover, then he said,

"You sure seem so tired, Tsuna. Was I too rough last night?" asked the baseball jock with a happy voice tone to his lover.

A little blush then dusted over the Decimo's cheeks when he remembered their last night's event. But then, Tsuna decided to give a playful smile to his lover. The boy then said,

"No. Actually, you're not rough enough. It's most probably because someone just couldn't have enough or didn't know when to take a break." he also put some impish intonation on his voice tone, almost seemed like a seduction.

Noticing the cue, the baseball jock then said,

"Not rough enough? I'll show you how rough I can be! How about tonight?" he smiled so happily at the thoughts of doing rough sex with his lover.

Seriously, tonight? They just had sex last night. Not to mention they're doing it four times. Four fricking times! Surely, Yamamoto had so much stamina! Or maybe he's just addicted to sex? Tsuna only mentally rolled his eyes hearing such statement from his lover. The smaller teen then replied, after he softly laughed a little,

"Not tonight, Takeshi. I want to have a long sleep! You'll have to wait till weekend!"

Weekend was about two days again from today. It wasn't really a bad offer, right? Well, Takeshi just didn't know when to give up.

Yamamoto then asked,

"Aww, come on! You'll like it, Tsuna! I'd like to use my collar again, if you may!" said the young swordsman to his lover, referring the black leather, slightly spiky collar, with the word 'Takeshi's' written on the shaft of it.

He then threw his seducing smile to the brunette and he decided to add again,

"Ohh!" he exclaimed a little, "I actually want to try a doggy style too! We can do it _hard_ first and we'll do_ soft_ later afterwards! How about it?" he asked with a very enthusiastic voice tone.

Yamamoto was actually referring to the way he made love with Tsuna. He mentioned that he wanted to do the sex roughly first before doing it again softly. This made Tsuna to mentally roll his eyes again. He sure knew that they're going to do it all night long yet again, every time Takeshi said it like this to him. In the end, they're doing the sex roughly first and then they changed the pace to soft, gentle, making love sex. But then again, after all that, Takeshi seemed to still have the stamina to do it again even rougher than before, more animalistic than the first one.

Tsuna then said,

"Takeshi, I don't think I can keep up if you're acting like a horny rabbit." slightly sighing at the fact that his lover had a huge amount of stamina to do sex almost all the time, probably without have to feel tired about it.

Knowing that he was addressed like that, the baseball jock only smiled merrily to the brunette and said,

"Hahaha, I can't help it! Tsuna is so tight!" said the baseball jock unashamedly.

This statement made Tsuna to roll his brown eyes a little, then he said,

"And I've said many times before. If you keep doing it, it's not going to be as tight as before."

It seemed that Yamamoto just wouldn't get it. Tsuna sure had said such statement oh-so-many-times. He knew that if Takeshi kept doing it over and over again, his hole wouldn't be as tight as it used to. It's only a plain logic. Heck, Tsuna was _barely_ able to take Takeshi's huge member on the inside of him!

Before they finished talking and negotiating about their sex life, suddenly, really out of the blue, someone was shouting in surprised manner, just like a girl who just found a dead body, from the direction of his living room.

"Whaaaaat?!" a familiar voice was ringing through the corridor.

Alerted by it, Yamamoto then decided to check on it, leaving his lover alone at the foyer.

"Wait here, alright?" said Takeshi to his lover as he then took his leave and paced through to the living room.

While the Decimo was waiting at the foyer, suddenly he was surprised by a sudden voice greeting him from behind him. It appeared the voice was coming not far from behind!

"We have an emergency, Dame-Tsuna." said a mysterious but also familiar voice which made Tsuna to be surprised in so many levels.

"Ehh?" Tsuna paused for a while, secretly thinking whether he was hallucinating or not, yet when he tilted his head to the source of the voice, there he was in for a surprise!

"Hieeee!" squeaked the Vongola Decimo with his famous screech, then he continued again, "Reborn!"

"Ciaossu!" replied Reborn to his Dame-student, as he then waved his hand to greet Tsuna.

But, Tsuna's reply was only...

"A nurse outfit?! Seriously?" said the brunette boy as he then pointed out his index finger to comment on the hitman's weird sense of fashion.

The cursed Arcobaleno was wearing a nurse costume. He was wearing a white suit, along with the white gauze cap on his head, which had a red cross on the center of the cap, and a black colored stethoscope. He chose to be a nurse this time, almost looking like a kinky nurse in a role-play sex, if only he wore a white short-skirt instead of a pair of white trousers.

But then, Reborn replied it with a simple smug on his face,

"I repeat. We have an emergency." said the skilled hitman, mimicking the voice and attitude of any nurse would be.

This was, of course, made Tsuna to be so confused. He didn't know what kind of emergency that his home tutor was saying.

Seeing that the brunette was so speechless and gapping his mouth a little, Reborn then decided to enlighten the said brunette,

"Your scandalous sex tape has been missing, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said bluntly, making Tsuna to be startled, then the skilled hitman added again,

"Oh, and one thing, I also told the guardians that 'Finders Keepers'." This made Tsuna gapped wide open, the Arcobaleno then said,

"They seem eager hearing it. I bet they're all dying to watch it." explained the raven haired baby to his Dame-student.

But of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi's response was his one and only trademark...

"Hiiiieeeee!" screeched the young Vongola boss in surprised manner, with his face turned paler than the moon.

"You can't be serious! They must not watch it, Reborn! It's privately private!"

The Arcobaleno then retaliated,

"I didn't say to them that it's a sex tape, Dame-Tsuna. I said that it _contains _your biggest secret."

Tsuna then replied, still as firm as he was before,

"But, still! If one of them finds it, I'll be damned! Takeshi won't like this too, Reborn!" explained the brunette boy to his tutor.

Reborn just shrugged a little, smirking evilly behind the shade of his fedora. Then he replied it with a simple statement,

"Then, you'll just have to find it on your own, Dame-Tsuna. That way you can keep the tape to yourself." he smiled his evil satanic grin to his student and he added again,

"You don't want to know what Mukuro will do if he finds it first. I swear it will be _much worse_ than having your scandalous tape leaked to the net for people to freely watch."

Oh no, what could possibly be much worse than _that_? Tsuna didn't even want to think about it. He would instantly shiver in a quick jolt when he slightly imagined it! After all, he knew how _creepy_ Rokudo Mukuro could be. Oh, leaking the sex tape to the net would be like a heaven if compared to what Mukuro _would_ do with it!

"B-b-but, Reborn! Where can I find that? Do you have any idea where you forgot to put it?" he asked to his home tutor, secretly wished that Reborn would remember where he last put it.

But then, the skilled hitman only replied simply, he then added again after giving a knowing smile to his student,

"Forgot to put it? You are mistaking me with someone else, Tsuna. If my intuition is right, _the culprit might_ be _one of the guardians._"

Before they even finished talking, Tsuna could see his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya was walking out from the living room. It was so rare to see the aloof prefect coming to his house and doing a simple meeting like this. As far as he knew, the head of the Disciplinary Committee really loathed crowding.

As Hibari walked his way to the corridor, he finally locked his eyes to the whimpering in fear brunette. He squinted his onyx eyes deeply, fully observing the brunette up and down. Then, he kept walking forward to Tsuna's direction!

Oh no, what would be happened to him now?

Just when Tsuna was about to run away from the prefect, Hibari then suddenly said out of the blue,

"Baby, I'm not interested with this game."

Of course, this made Tsuna to widen his eyes in surprise! He didn't know that the prefect was actually heading toward Reborn and not him! Not only that, Tsuna could feel a little bit relieved knowing that Hibari didn't want to go searching for his scandalous sex tape!

But before Reborn and Tsuna could reply the prefect's statement, they were in for another surprise!

"Kufufufufu~ " suddenly a mysterious evil laughter was coming from the direction of the living room!

Judging from such laugh, it was none other than Rokudo Mukuro's laughter! And it was right! Not long from that, Mukuro and Chrome were coming out from the living room!

Mukuro then smiled evilly to the prefect and said,

"Usually, the one that's _least _interested is the one that's so _eager_."

This was, of course, made Hibari to twitch his eyebrow in irritation but he just let it slide. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the statement was _dead right _on the spot.

"Like you're one to talk." answered the prefect in a cold voice tone, still denying the fact that he wanted the tape badly.

But, then, Mukuro replied,

"Kufufu~ I am very interested with this game, you see. You don't know what I will do with that _tape_..." his voice was trailing off, probably he's busy thinking perverted thoughts about it.

Feeling nervous from the tension between the prefect and the illusionist, Chrome then said nervously, with a slight blush hovering on her cheeks,

"Mu-Mukuro-sama... I-I-I w-w-will find it for you."

Hearing such statement, Mukuro then looked back at Chrome and he smiled at her,

"Oya? Thank you, my dear Chrome." he gave his gentle smile at the girl, then he looked back again at Hibari, who was glaring his death glare at him.

But, before the rivalry started to brew even more, everyone from the living room suddenly came out and went to the foyer.

At first, Gokudera came out first. He walked a little bit nervous to his boss, then he said with determination,

"D-d-don't worry, Tenth! I'll find your secret and I'll guard it with my own life! Your secret will be safe in your right hand man!"

Judging from Gokudera's expression, it sure seemed that he's so eager to find it and most probably watch it too.

Then, followed after the silverette, Sasagawa Ryohei came out next,

"Wogh, this is so extreme! I'll play this game with you, Sawada!"

This one made Tsuna to gap his mouth wide open. It really seemed that more and more people started to compete for his sex tape. This wouldn't be good.

Last but not least, his oblivious lover came out and said,

"Hey, Tsuna! They're all talking about a game or something. You're going to join, right?"

Such statement made Tsuna to sweat-drop a little. Seriously, could Yamamoto be denser than that? The Rain Guardian mistook it as a game for fuck's sake! He didn't even know that he's going to look for his personal sex tape with Tsuna!

Knowing that everyone was already on set, the Arcobaleno then said,

"The rule is simple. The tape contains Tsuna's deepest secret. Whoever finds it first, keeps it. You can also do _whatever _you want to do with it."

Of course, this finally did it, marking that the hunting-for-sex-tape game was soon to begin! This made everyone in this room thought only one thing...

'I have to find it first!' everyone except Tsuna and Reborn said in unison, inside of their minds.

As for Tsuna? There's nothing that he could really do besides protesting to his home tutor...

"Reboorn!"

―To Be Continued―

* * *

Author's Note:

**I'm thinking to add Enma and other characters in this story, as long as the plot fits. How about it? Or should I make it strictly for the guardians?**

**Can you make a guess who's responsible for the missing tape? I already put a clue on this chapter! If you squint your eyes deeply, you'll be able to see the culprit!**


End file.
